


The increase of entropy: Death and Eternity

by fire_and_dust



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode: s05e12 Comes a Horseman, Episode: s05e13 Revelation 6:8, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust





	The increase of entropy: Death and Eternity




End file.
